The Consequences of Being Dumbledore
by Immortal Sailor Cosmos
Summary: Unconnected one-shot drabbles of the mistakes Albus Dumbledore made, and how they could have gone wrong.
1. Blood of the Enemy and Blood Wards 1

**Author's Notes (AN):** Happy New Year, And welcome to the new story. I tend to read stories a lot on Mobile, and also have a lot of stories that update erratically, so I will include a 'Previously' section in each chapter, and a Chapter Title, because the former helps me remember what story I am reading, and the latter cannot be seen in Mobile.

I have 60 story ideas that are Works In Progress (WIP) so I will only start new stories at the start of year, and I will only update posted chapter WIPS in March, and September. One shots, or their series types will be updated in June and December, or January, but there will be only one update per month of any WIPs. All One-Shot/Series (O-S/S) stories will remain WIPs. If I ever complete a story it will be posted in February, May, July, August, October, and November. I take April off as a birthday present to myself. My chapters, before ANs will be at least 2,000 words long, each, and will likely stay under 4,000 words each. Except Drabbles and One-shot, which have no limit.

 **Chapter Beta-Reader(BR), and Beta Notes (BN):** This story is Not Beta'd, if anyone would like to volunteer, that would be breat, I have Harry Potter stories and Naruto stories that need Betas so I can start publishing.

 **Disclaimer:** These are legally required in all fanfiction, so that the fan authors will not get sued for presuming to profit off of copyrighted material. Only this first one will be formal, because I believe these are unnecessary. I am not the author of the original work in which this story takes place, and do not make any profit, or condone the making of any profit off of this story.

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

 **Chapter Notes:** Chapter Update Day: February 16, 2016. Edits: February 16, 2016; July 7, 2016; Spelling edits

 **Blood of the Enemy and the Blood Wards:** **Voldemort appears at Privet Drive!**

Harry lay on his old mattress in Dudley's second bedroom, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was dark, but Harry didn't look at the clock. He didn't want to know what time it was, he didn't want to know how much longer until sunrise, it would be harder to stay awake that way. If he tried hard enough he would be able to stay awake all night, then tomorrow night he might be too exhausted to dream. They were not pleasant dreams, and he hoped to avoid them by being too have them again. He couldn't stay awake indefinitely, but he would try his best to exhaust himself all the same. This was the second night in a row he was staying up all night, and he figured two nights of no sleep to one would do the trick.

The wood grain in the ceiling began to move and warp. That should have been his first clue, but he just watched it move. Eventually it formed into a face, Voldemort's face and he said the words, "Kill the spare." The bright green was streaking across the blackness and then Cedric was falling to the ground, the life gone out in his eyes.

Harry woke up to the sound of screaming. "BOY! I told you to keep it down, decent people are trying to sleep around here!" Uncle Vernon was yelling at his door, pulling the locks open as he did. Harry grimaced, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, he looked out the window, it was still dark out.

Uncle Vernon came stomping into the room like a thunderstorm, his face changing slowly from red to purple. "BOY!" He yelled again, and Harry hunched in on himself, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I won't do it again." Uncle Vernon looked like he was about to start yelling again, when a long series of cracks rent the air outside the house, and then a few voices were heard. Uncle Vernon turned toward the door, "What the bloody hell is that?"

He started stomping down the stairs, toward the front door, Harry looked out the window, careful to keep back so he wouldn't be seen clearly from the lawn, standing in the street were many people in black robes and white masks. Death Eaters were here. Harry tried to calm down, and then decided that this was not a time to keep calm, and went for his wand.

"Hedwig!" He snapped, taking his wand out and using the unlocking charm on the padlock. He grabbed a quill on his desk and a bit of parchment, and scribbled a quick note, hoping his writing would be legible enough, he darted a quick look at the clock. Then tied the note to her leg, and rushed to the window, "Hedwig, hurry, get to Sirius, the Weasrely's, or Dumbledore, but get to whomever as fast as possible! Don't let the Death Eaters see you! " She rushed out the window and into the night, Harry could only hope she could get help before it was too late.

He grabbed his photo album from under the floor, the Marauders' Map being slipped between the pages, and then he threw his father's cloak on. Uncle Vernon could be heard yelling about decent people needing sleep and freaks not being welcome here. Harry rushed over to his trunk and grabbed his Firebolt, and slid it under his cloak. He didn't want to leave, but he had only gotten away the last time by chance, this time he would have to run, staying and fighting would only end badly.

Uncle Vernon had stopped yelling, and the lights had faded, which couldn't be good, Harry wasn't sure his uncle was capable of being this quite with so many wizards around. Harry slipped out the door, and looked down into the face of Voldemort, in the frame of the open front door. Harry was starting to hyperventilate, and then he remembered last year and tried not to breath too loudly. There was a Death Eater standing just behind Voldemort, on the doorstep.

Voldemort smiled, "So much for the Great Dumbledore's precious Blood Wards, another benefit of using Potter's blood in my ritual. Now the Boy-Who-Lived and his pathetic Muggle family die. And the world will learn no one defeats me, the Great Lord Voldemort!" The Death Eater answered "Of course, Master, the world will learn it's folly" in Lucious Malfoy's voice.

Harry had quickly slipped back into Dudley's second bedroom at the beginning of the speech, and figured he would have to use the window instead of the back door, there was no way to get passed Voldemort on the stairs. Harry hopped he could get clear without being seen, he had never flown with his cloak on before, and he just had to hope the Death Eaters left on the street or lawn were dim ones that wouldn't notice what little of him would be visible in the dark.

Author's Note: So this has NOT been Beta'd, and I wanted to start this story right now as a way to get people to my profile where I have a poll, and this is not the story that might have a post by midyear. See my profile for more info.


	2. Blood of the Enemy and Blood Wards 2

**AN:** Happy Update, I hope this finds you well, or at least brightens your day. Just as with the last chapter, this is actually a month late for when I wanted to post it, but I'm getting better at updates, at least!

 **Chapter BR and BN:** This story is not Beta'd, let me know if you find any errors, and when I update again I' edit them, since I can't figure out how to edit without re uploading right now.

 **Disclaimer:** Siriusly? FANfiction. Duh.

 **Chapter Notes:** Chapter Update Day: July 7, 2017

 **Previously:** _Voldemort appeared and Harry prepared to run._ This can be be considered a kind of squeal to the last chapter.

 **Blood of the Enemy and Blood Wards: Voldemort Wins**

It was late, as Hedwig came soaring into Grimmauld Place, and began making as much noise as she could. Sirius was awake, not able to sleep well in his childhood home, and came running.

"Hedwig! What's wrong? Here, let me have your letter." He reached for her as she settled on the table. Sirius read the letter and paled. Then he rushed to the Fireplace to Floo call the Headmaster.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office," he called out. "Albus!" he yelled, and kept yelling, making as much of a racket as he could. Finally after a few minutes the Headmaster appeared.

"My goodness, Sirius what is the matter? It's the middle of the night, what has happened?" Albus was ting a dressing gown on, it was lime green with gold stars everywhere.

Sirius didn't even blink at Albus' outfit, too busy being concerned with his godson's safety. "I just got a letter from Harry, he says there are Death Eaters on his lawn!" Sirius nearly screamed, his godson was in trouble, oh god, he'd failed him, _again_. He couldn't breath.

As Sirius began to panic and hyperventilate, Albus paled, this was some of the worst kind of news. Just then an owl cam flying into the Headmaster's office with a notice from the Ministry. Albus read it and paled further. A Killing Curse had been cast, as well as quite a few other spells, and Harry was to be expelled and sent to Azkaban as soon as the Aurors could reach him. Albus conjured a messenger patronus and sent it to Moody and Shacklebolt with the instruction to meet him at Harry's home for defense and retrieval. Then he turned to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder from the jar on it's mantle.

"Move aside Sirius, I'm coming through. We need to get to Harry as quickly as possible." Albus tied his robe tighter, and rushed through the Green flames with a bit more Floo powder and a cry of "Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

It took maybe twenty minutes from when Sirius first got the note to when Dumbledore, Moody, Sirius, Remus, and Shacklebolt apparated to in the yard of Mrs. Figg's just a few streets over, and they could already see the dark mark in the sky and smoke and the light of flames. They rushed toward Privet Drive, but it was too late.

Number 4 was destroyed, with the remains of the three Dursleys on the lawn. The rest of Privet Drive was a burning inferno. Sirius made a chocked sobbing sound, and Remus gasped. "Search the area, he may have gotten away," Albus told the men.

They did not find Harry, although they did find the ruins of his invisibility cloak, broom, and photo album, as well as the body of an owl near the back corner of the yard. "Likely the Ministry owl went strait to him, and gave him away." Moody said gruffly. Remus stood looking at the remains as though in shock, and Sirius began frantically searching the ruins of the house, looking for any proof of his godson at all. Finally the Muggle Fire department arrived, and Shacklebolt and Moody had to forcibly drag Sirius away while Albus lead Remus away. Sirius was crying so brokenly that he had to be silenced as well as disillusioned to keep hidden from the muggles.

Shacklebolt went to the Ministry to report that the Aurors would likely have to control the fire, and Moody checked every so often that Remus was still breathing, he was so still. Albus left to see if he could find any other trace of Harry, but Sirius, Remus, and Moody stayed until all the fires were put out, well after sunrise.

Sirius and Remus were completely shutdown the next day, and slept, wept, and sat in solitude, no other company then each other. No one had told the rest of the Order. Mundungus Fletcher was missing. Albus and Moody both suspected that he was the one the Killing Curse hit, but neither mentioned it to anyone else yet.

The day after the News was filled with articles of "Boy Who Lived gone Dark" No mention of the Dark Mark was made, but the articles seemed to think Harry had been the one to kill is family and destroy his home and neighborhood.

When people began to frequent Diagon Alley the day after the articles, Harry Potter's dead body had been left on a pedestal, tied and hanging on a post, the words "Boy who _DIES!_ " carved into every side. Under that was line "Bow to the Dark Lord."


	3. Baby on a Doorstep 1

**Disclaimer:** SiriuslY? Not mine.

 **Notes:** Please check out the  Poll On my Profile, and let me know which stories you really want to read here on Ff.n. The rest will be removed from this list and posted only to my AO3. The Poll will remain _until the Beginning of 2018._ When I will begin the Process of Purging my Profile of the Extra Summaries. The Poll is only for those stories whose following I am uncertain about. Other stories will be posted here, but these are some I would prefer not to post here, unless I have someone looking to read them here who cannot go to AO3 to read them.  
Sorry for the Double Alert, I'm still working on how I want to construct my Author's Notes.

 **Beta:** Self Beta'd, if you see something, let me know.

 **Baby on a Doorstep: baby Harry dies of exposure**

A chill wind blew through the street of Privet Drive. The three people who had been there had been gone only a few minutes. Headmaster Dumbledore had not been to Privet Drive before his arrival that night, and Professor McGonagall had been observing the family all day. No spells were cast by either Professor, and Hagrid could not reliably use the broken pieces of his wand.

It was just after 11pm on an average November night in Surrey. For a fully dressed adult, the 45 Fahrenheit degree weather and 8 mph wind would not cause much harm, so long as they were awake and moving. But children lose heat faster than adults, the younger the child, the faster the cold can set in. For sleeping Harry Potter, 15 month old toddler in only a blanket and a bodysuit, hypothermia began to develop by midnight.

By 4am, Harry Potter lay dead on the doorstep he had been placed on only hours before. When Petunia Dursley opened the door to put the empty milk cartons out for the milkman to replace, she screamed at the sight that greeted her. She read the letter, which she promptly burned in the fireplace, going to wake Vernon. By this point Mrs. Number 3 had come out to see what the commotion was about and also discovered the dead baby on her neighbor's door. She rushed inside and called the police.

Petunia told the police that she had a nephew about the age of the child, but had never met him, could only give his name, not a birth date or address, having not spoken to her sister since before either of their weddings. With no proof the letter existed, and not being willing to admit to the magic it spoke of, the identity of the dead baby was marked as a cold case and filed away, forgotten, with only a note that the Potters were persons of interest in the case.

It would be five more years before forensics would be used in criminal cases, and more than ten before anyone thought to compare the DNA of the baby to the woman of whose doorstep he had been left on.

Headmaster Dumbledore was frantic when he realized that Harry Potter's Hogwarts Letter was not written in 1991. The personal and political fall out of his actions having killed the Boy Who Lived were astronomical. He lost all of his titles and positions, and an edit to his Chocolate Frog Card was made, removing the praise and listing him as the murderer of the Boy Who Lived.


	4. Baby on a Doorstep 2

**Baby on a Doorstep: Toddler Harry wonders away**

It was nearly one o'clock am on Privet Drive. The street was quite, with all of it's residence asleep. However the newest was beginning to stir, having been asleep since 10 o'clock pm, and having a scary dream, _memory_ , of mommy screaming and the green light. The toddler on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive woke with a startled cry, calling out for "mama" after the bad dream. He looked around himself, sight blurry, tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't see mama or papa anyway. And pa'foo' and moo' weren't there either. He began to cry more now, and began squirming where he lay, trying to get mama or papa's attention to come get him. In the struggle, the letter tucked in the blankets with him came loose, and fell to the step. When he was finally free he sat up, arms raised to the air and grasping hands at the air, still crying for mama and papa. But they still did not come. He began to crawl, and when he reached the edge of the step used it to help him stand, still crying.

Once his feet were under him he began to walk on unsteady feet, wobbling as he went in search of mama and papa. His cries getting louder and more high pitched the longer it took. It was an hour, and half a block when someone finally came out to see what the commotion was. Finding an unknown toddler at nearly 2 o'clock in the morning was not anyway to start a day, and the couple called the police station. Privet Drive was child lightly windy, as the London area tended to be on November nights, and the child was rushed to the nearest hospital, to prevent hypothermia from setting it.

Further down the street, at Number 4, Mrs. Dursley slept on. In the morning, she would hear about how a toddler had been found the night before, and Mrs. Number 6 would mention the baby blanket she had found in the hedges between her and Mrs. Number 8's house. The letter, being lighter and sleeker, had been blown more than three blocks away, and would be discarded as litter by the person that would find it torn and dirty in some bushes a few days later.


	5. History Repeated 1

AN: Sorry it's late, June sucked for me. July is only a little better so far. I took some liberties with what I wrote here, I haven't actually seen Fantastic Beasts, but I'm not sure Ariana had the Obscurus, to me the description of what she had and is less intense than the visual of the Obscurus implied, so this is what I did with it. I already had this written when I discovered the Obscurus, so hopefully adding it in didn't mess with the flow too much, but the flow of this was kind of choppy anyway, so whatever. I know nothing about accents, so I wrote what I think the spelling of how I imagine Hagrid sounds looks like.

Please Vote in the POLL any story not voted for will **ONLY** APPEAR ON **AO3**

History Repeated: Harry ends up like Ariana Dumbledore

It was November 2nd, and Petunia Dursley had just found her nephew on her doorstop. With a blanket and a letter. She had the crying child sitting on her dinning room table, while Vernon read the letter. She stared at the baby that had her sister's eyes. Occasionally he would stop crying for just a moment, to look at her with _those_ _eyes_ , before his wailing began again. And then she heard another scream form upstairs, and she rushed out of the room to go check on her Diddydums.

Vernon finished the letter and stared at the bundle that had been foisted onto them. No papers, no stipend, no warning. Vernon glared at the little thing that was going to take up money he could better use for his own family. He didn't know what to do. They had one of _those_ in the house now.

Vernon looked up at the sound of Petunia cooing at Dudley. She was stood in the kitchen doorway, as far from the kitchen table as she could be and still talk to Vernon who stood between her and the _boy_ on their kitchen table.

"So what do we do?" Petunia asked her husband, looking worried as she rocked her quietly fussing son.

"I don't want one in the house, what if he contaminates Dudley" Vernon snapped, furious that they were being forced to raise such an abomination.

Petunia snapped back, quickly, "It doesn't work that way, my sister didn't contaminate me!" She didn't want the boy in the house, but she didn't want Dudley to suffer either. She sighed, "But I will admit I don't want his, his... _freakishness_ in the house either." She sneered toward the boy, and all the things he represented.

Vernon got a nasty, bully's smile on his face. "We can stomp it out of him. He won't do it, or he'll regret it." He nodded his head, his decision made.

Petunia looked at Vernon, at Dudley, and finally at the boy. "Yes," she agreed slowly, "and if we're lucky, it'll stop it all together." She walked out of the kitchen then, to comfort her son on the couch. Vernon went upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

The Dursleys were as far away from both himself and Harry as they could get. Shaking, eyes wild, looking between the two, terrified of both, and not sure which was more dangerous. Harry was sitting in the corner farthest both from the front door and the door to the room the Dursleys had come out of. He looked up at the man who said magic was real, said he was magic, and he thought about the strange things that happened around him. The things the man said were magic. And he though of what his uncle said, and _did_ every time one of those strange things happened.

"There's noting wrong with you a good beating won't fix!" His uncle would say sometimes, when the school called because something would happen. And a beating would follow. Harry thought of the times he was still awake after some of those beatings, and the, "Maybe now you'll learn better than to be so freakish." that would precede his uncle leaving him to his cupboard. Looking up at the large man now, Harry began to realize, those freakish things, his freakishness, it was magic. _Magic_. And this man was here take Harry to learn _more_. More... _freakishness_ , and that meant more beatings...Harry's breathing became ragged and short, fast and shallow as he realized this man was here to cause Harry more pain, to make it _worse_! And then his head hurt, and his chest, and he couldn't breath, and he heard a scream, and he wasn't sure who it was, he couldn't breath, couldn't think, and there was a crashing sound, and more pain, everywhere now, and Harry blacked out.

* * *

Hagrid watched as Harry thought about his question, thought about all the accidental magic he had caused over the years. Hagrid's smile was huge and bright, but when Harry's face didn't change to match it, and instead started to change to fear, to _terror_ , his smile drooped. As Harry's breathing became faster and his eyes wider, Hagrid began to worry. And then there was a great pressure, and the sound of creaking wood, one of the Dusrleys screamed. Hagrid turned his head to look at them, and he was suddenly flung away, but it wasn't hard, and he caught himself, as he heard a crash, and when he looked back to Harry's corner, the roof was caved in. And there was little sign of Harry under all the debris.

He panicked, and rushed to the pile, began shifting pieces of wood away from Harry, who was still and quiet under the torn roofing. Hagrid got Harry out, but he still wasn't awake. He checked for and found a pulse, but Harry's breathing was wrong, and Hagrid could see that his head was bleeding. He wrapped that right away, and bent to pick up Harry when he felt his pockets move, he searched through them, and found the little owl, he pulled the parchment and pen from the same pocket and scribbled a quick note

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Found Harry, he didn't know about magic, when I asked him about anything strange happening around him, he panicked. There was an explosion, the roof caved in, and he's been hurt, taking him to St. Mungo's now, since Poppy ain't at school. Hope you can come, quick._

 _Hagrid_

* * *

"Pr'fessor Dumbledore!" Hagrid almost shouted, both in relief and shock.

The Headmaster gave a small, strained smile, "Hagrid, I came as soon as I got your message, what has happened?" He asked his colleague, not at all prepared to see the two persons in the room in St. Mungo's , and terribly upset about the boy on the bed.

Hagrid, shifted to lean toward his mentor, "It's Harry sir! The Dursley's, they hadn't told him about magic, they said it wan't _real_ they did!" He rushed out, distressed as much by what he had learned as much as by what had came after. "When I asked Harry about his accidental magic though, he seemed to panic! And then the roof caved in on him! So I brought him here." Hagrid explained, in a lost, confused voice.

"I see, well, I'll go find a Healer and see what they know about this situation."

A few minutes later, the Healer stood facing the two men in the private room. "We took a reading of his magic, it's _wild_." The Healer said the last word with emphases. "He's in no state to go to Hogwarts. He'd be a danger to himself and the other students there. Maybe even the staff." The healer sighed, Wild magic was rare, but untreatable, and the loss of potential, especially of _this_ child. It saddened him.

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore asked, talking more to the air and himself than the Healer, although the Healer didn't seem to notice, because he responded anyway.

The Healer cringed, this was the one question that could never be fully answered in cases like this. "You said you told him about magic, and he reacted badly, before the roof caved in on him?" The Healer asked Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded his head, eager to be whatever help he could. "Yes, that's what happened. I think he tried to push me away, but I'm big, so I wasn't hurt." He added, realizing that the shove he felt might mean something now.

The Healer nodded. "Then likely something happened to him that made him fear his magic. Likely, he got hurt because of some accidental magic, and now he associates accidental magic with pain or danger. Because he fears his magic, he can't control it, because he panics, it lashes out when it gets to much. Hurting himself is a result of the association with pain he's made, and hurting others is his magic's attempt to protect him from danger. Wild magic is considered a lesser stage of Obscurus, it's not as dangerous, and it won't manifest physically like Obscurus can, but it has a similar cause an effect." This was as clear an understanding as any healer had of wild magic.

Dumbledore closed his eyes in sorrow. "What now?" He asked the Healer, because he was right. Harry could not go to Hogwarts.

The Healer gave the two men a consoling look, "With his magic in this state there is only one thing we can do. Once we've healed him, we'll move him to the Long Term Ward. If sheltered properly, likely with isolation wards around him, where he will never consciously interact with magic, it shouldn't develop into Obscurus either. We may have to keep him on calming draught to keep him from panicking. We'll have to be very careful of the Healers he interacts with and what they say to him." This was always the worst part of incurable treatments, explaining the results to those left. He was uninspired when Hargird burst into tears and Professor Dumbledore sat heavily in the empty chair, his head bowed. He left them to their grieving.

* * *

It was late on the 1st of August. Hagrid had said they hadn't been at home when he had delivered Harry's letter, so he had given them the day to get home. And then he had gone to see the Dursleys, to find out what happened that Harry's magic had become wild, and wasn't it terrifying to know there was a word for what had happened to Ariana, and now Harry. Even more terrifying to learn where were worse states they could have been left in. It was horrible to realize that his family had been right to hide her away.

The visit to the Durlseys, had been disturbing. Apparently they had hated magic enough that they had tired to beat all the magic out of Harry. Only, as those boys that had once hurt Ariana learned, that doesn't really work. All it does is remove control and make the magical even more dangerous. It was almost cathartic to tell the Dursleys that, that had they never harmed Harry, his accidental magic would have been minimal, would have been predictable. To tell them that their violence is what caused the outbursts to be so much worse, to actually be dangerous, especially to them, as Harry's magic tired to defend him. To see in their minds the horror they had felt as Harry's magic became more extreme, and to watch their faces as they realized they had caused it. It almost made up for what they did to Harry. But it couldn't make up for what they had cost the Wizarding World. Especially not with the Prophesy still in play. The Wizarding World, the Wizengamot would demand retribution. They would face a trial, and likely Azkaban. And all Muggle-friendly legislation would be set back decades.

Albus sighed as he walked away from Number 4, Private Drive. He realized now that his choice in the wake of that tragic Halloween had been wrong. If only he had realized then. _Minerva was right, I should have never left him there. What have I done? Oh James, Lily, forgive me for what I allowed those monsters to do to your son. And for what that will do to our world._

* * *

At the end of a long, hard two days, Albus knew he had only himself to blame. Harry, reduced to the life that all the Dumbledore's had worked so hard to keep Ariana from. The Wizarding World likely to see a rise in Anti-Muggle sentiments, and Muggleborns likely to suffer for it. In the end, he had learned nothing. And all of magical Britain might well fall to Voldemort because of it. He put his head in his hands, and cried.


	6. History Repeated 2

**Disclaimer:** Idon't remeber any of this happening in the printed books, do you?

 **Author's Note** : Happy December! Here is the current 'last' chapter for this story, I don't have anything else planned at this time to add to CoBD, but that doesn't mean it won't happen, so I don't plan on marking it complete.

 _Please Vote in the POLL any story not voted for by **DECEMBER 31st** will **ONLY** APPEAR ON **AO3**_

 **History Repeated: Learning Hatred**

Harry hated them. The Dursleys. They were the worst people in the world. Finding out that he _wasn't_ like them, that he was _magic_. That had been the greatest day of his life. Muggles. That's what Hagrid called them. They hated him because he had magic and they didn't. They hated magic. But he was better, because he was _magic_ , and they were just _Muggles_.

Harry knew he never wanted to associate with Muggles again. Muggleborns were fine, his mother had been one, after all, but _Muggles_? No. He would do his best never to have to go near Muggles again. Everyone in Private Drive was just as bad as the Dursleys, they just let his terrible treatment happen. They were all the same. _All Muggles were the same_. He knew that now.

And the Headmaster? He knew, had to know, about the cupboard, His first Hogwarts letter was addressed there, after all. No. he'd stay friends with Ron and Hermione for now. They were good friends to have. And Harry would never join Voldemort, after all, it's all his fault Harry had to grow up with _Muggles_. But now he knew how right Malfoy had been. Well, the hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin, he could be cunning. He'd still make a friend of Malfoy, and no one would know.

And Harry would make plans. He wouldn't be trapped at his Aunt and Uncle's again like after first year. Defenseless and at the mercy of _Muggles_. No, that would never happen again. Harry would plan for next year. Plan A for the summer was _not_ to go back to that retched place. But Plan B? Plan B would be to have enough supplies to make the _Muggles_ miserable.

And one day, he'd do his best to make sure no magical child ever had to interact with Muggles again. Hermione seemed to think her parents were fine, but she couldn't really talk to them, and she spent little time around them now. Surely she'd see she'd be better off without them. That even the Muggleborn would be better off without _Muggles_.

Harry would show them. He would show them all. Stupid Muggles, stupid Wizarding Britain. They thought he was Dark? Just because he could talk to snakes, and won the Tournament, and tried to warn them. He'd show them Dark. He'd take down Voldemort for what was done to his parents, and then he'd become an even Greater Dark Lord. That would show them.


End file.
